Endings
by CartoonistGirl374
Summary: With only two days of summer left, who knows what Phineas and Ferb plan to do! On the other side of Danville, Doof has finally come up with a plan so evil, he will be able to rule the whole world! With the gangs past drama playing in hand, will Phineas and the gang save the world. Well, one things for sure, - Phineas wanted an unforgettable end to summer, he's getting one! Rated T


Phineas' POV:

I woke up to another beautiful, summer day in Danville. I looked to my left and saw that my stepbrother,Ferb, was still sound asleep. I smiled and carefully got out of bed so I don't wake up my pet platypus, Perry up. As I was walking I heard Candace squealing in her bedroom.

"OMG Stacy! I finally found the perfect outfit for school! Everyone is going to be like, super jealous! And it's going to woo Jeremy so that way, none of the other girls try to go for him. Hold on Stacy. PHINEAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

I wasn't really in her room more like standing in the doorway. Oh well. "You didn't have to get a new outfit for school. It's still like- a month until school starts."

Candace just stared at me and did the "annoying little brothers look." Complete with the eye rolling too! "Phineas, how oblivious are you exactly? Summer ends in two days. Which means that I have a short time of busting you."

I wasn't listening after she said summer ends in two days. I just stood there like a fool, with my mouth opened. That couldn't be true. Maybe- maybe Candace has her days wrong! I - I mean she does do that a lot. I ran out of her room and ran downstairs to the calendar. My parents were downstairs and tried to say good morning to me, but I ignored them and looked up to the calendar.

August 15th. Two days until school starts.  
My heart sank as I stared at the calendar. Summer couldn't have gone that fast. Sure, it seemed like it's been going on for 4 years for some people, but it seemed like days to me. "You ok Phineas?" I turned around to see my mom looking at me worried.

I didn't respond as fast as I usually did. "Sure." I said dazed.

Mom could tel that I was depressed, but didn't push me. "Well, could you wake up your brother. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I nodded my head and shuffled my way to our room. On the way, I was thinking where have the days gone by?

When I got to our room, Ferb was already up and changing into his regular clothing. He looked up and waved, but could tell that something was wrong from the look I gave him He just stared at me and expected me to know what he was asking which I did. "There's only 2 days left until school starts. And I still have more plans summer! But now, we won't be able to do that because of stupid, stupid school!" I exclaimed. Behind me, I could hear that Ferb was hiding a laugh. I gave him a dirty look. "It's not funny Ferbert." I said to him by calling him by his full name.

Ferb smiled at me told me, "It's funny because it seems like you're going to let school get in the way. You can still build your inventions."

"No I can't! We'd be use all the time and won't have much time with inventing! I heard that middle school takes your time away."

Ferb walked to our blueprint box, and gestured me to do so too. I have no idea what that's for, but I went there anyways. When I got there, Ferb instructed me to, "Look inside the box." When I did, there was only one blue print left in there. I gave him a look saying, "What does that have to do with this?" And as usual, he answered my question. "We only made enough to last for each day of summer until the school year starts. Theres ony one blue print left. Do you know what that means?"

"Thaaat... we're one blue print short." I asked him a bit skeptical.

"No Phineas," he said a bit annoyed. "Remember on the last day of school? That challenge we made?"

I did. My mind went back to that day, as it usually did when I was trying to remember the challenge.

* * *

_It was the last day of school. For Me,Ferb, Isabella,Buford, and Baljeet, it meant that was our last year in Danville elementary and we'd be going to Webmister Middle School. I was sitting on top of the monkey bars and eating my sandwich while coming up with ideas to do over the summer. As I was sitting there, I felt someone tap my foot and looked down to see Ferb. His face was expressionless as always but his eyes sparked with a new light. "Hey Ferb," I said to him. "Wanna join this fruit basket up here?" I said, referring to a joke that our principal, would call me to play around. Ferb nodded and made his way up here faster than I could climb them._

_"You excited about summer?" I asked him. He nodded his head and stared in the open._

_"It's kinda sad to leave here though. But, we must move on." He talked for the first time that day, his accent showing._

_"Yeah," I agreed with him. We were silent for a few moments before I spoke again. "I have no idea what to do over the summer- but I know what we can do on the very last day of summer." I said. Ferb gave me this strange look and wondered what I ment. "I should probably explain. We do something so big, so huge, so awesome that it'll be unforgettable!"_

_Ferb stared at me for a moment and asked, "What is it?"_

_I had my best poker face on and turned away from him when he said that. "That's the problem. I don't know what we're going to do. I just know that it has to be awesome."_

_"Well, that sounds like a challenge." Ferb said. I turned my head back to him and he had a smile on his face. He looks good with a smile._

_I smiled back at him and said two words to him._

_"Challenge Accepted."_

* * *

When my mind came back to the present, I gave Ferb my biggest smile. "Ferb," I said to him. "I know what we're going to do today."

"You should probably do that in your regular clothes." He smirked.

I looked and saw I was still in my orange pj's. Can't start the day in them. "I suppose so. Hey, Where's Perry?"

* * *

**A/N:** So there we go! First chapter of Endings! This is going to be in multiple peoples pov. Next one is Perry! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Phineas**: Don't forget to R&R!

**Me**: How did you get here?!

**Phineas**: Ummm...Magic.


End file.
